


Wakeup Call

by DaylightDreamerJJ



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Dubcon- but not really, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleep Sex, Wake-Up Sex, Wake-up call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDreamerJJ/pseuds/DaylightDreamerJJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sky comes home to find his best friend, Joey in a very compromising position, his willpower will be severely tested. Will he give in? Is this the end of the Joey/Sky friendship? Is the Sky falling?! Read to find out. ^_^</p>
<p> *I apologize, I wrote this summary when I was excessively sleep deprived, it's not too off topic, but it's silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakeup Call

 

-Bzzt bzzt bzzt- 

My cell phone vibrated on the cafe' table next to the papers I was going through. I touched the screen to view the message and the backlight illuminated the quickly fading tan on my skin. Vacations never last long enough, and here I am with my coffee and papers again. 

I looked at the message.  

'Today @ 9:26pm - Message from: Joey 

Message: Jasons a douche Im stayin with U tonight' 

Hitting the 'reply' option on the screen, I typed back: _'Okay, no problem. You alright? I'm just grading papers, I can come back home if you need me to.'_  

Joey's been my best friend since I met him about two years ago when he started college, he's loud and silly most of the time, and a little too flamboyant, but I love him, and he loves me; we're always there for each other when we're needed, perfect best friends. Jason is Joey's roommate in the dorms, he's not a homophobe, at least, but he is an asshole, so they don't get along very well. I moved out of the dorms a year ago, I'm trying to become a specialized teacher for kids who can't learn the same as most others, and between the classes that I'm taking and the ones I'm an assistant teacher in, I couldn't handle the 'college scene'. Joey pouted at me for a month about it, but we weren't assigned as roommates anyway and, as it turned out, my apartment became the perfect escape for him, so he doesn't complain anymore.  

-Bzzt bzzt bzzt-  

I touched the screen again. 

'Today @ 9:28pm - Message from: Joey 

Message: Yep Im good. Dont be so gay all the time Sky. Im jus raidin ur fridge. : )' 

Rolling my eyes at him, I typed a reply message: _'No, really, please, help yourself. I'll see you in an hour or so. Just don't order from the pay per view channels again, my landlord still hasn't forgiven me for those titles.'_ It was totally normal for him to help himself to my things, and I didn't mind, but since the bill for the television was in the landlord's name and I just paid him, he didn't really enjoy all the gay porn that Joey had ordered one night. He knew I was gay and anyone within a five mile radius knew Joey was, and the landlord didn't care about that, but it was really hard to get him to believe we were just friends after that. I scolded Joey for ages about it, since it made me look like I was sleeping with an underage kid, even if I was only 21 at the time. 

-Bzzt bzzt bzzt- 

The vibration snapped me out of my thoughts and I slid my finger across the screen. 

'Today @ 9:32pm - Message from: Joey 

Message: LMAO! Best night! 'Wantmy Python in the Holey Grail' and 'Dr. Jack-off and Mr. Heinie' were the best ones.' 

I sighed, but laughed anyway, and resolved that this was my last text, I needed to finish my work. _'I'll see you soon, Joey. Be good, I need to get back to work.'_

Our conversation really goes to show you that intelligence doesn't always equal maturity. Joey started college two years ago at age 16, he's incredibly smart, but he's still just as silly as ever; I started when I was 19, three years ago now, and I have to work my ass off for every good grade I get, but at least I do manage to get them.  

-Bzzt bzzt bzzt- 

Grumbling low in my throat I decided that I would've debated with myself whether or not to look, if my hand hadn't already moved to view the message. 

'Today @ 9:34pm - Message from: Joey 

Message: Love U :-*' 

I just laughed and shook my head, he was being a suck-up now, I didn't have to answer, he knew I loved him even if he was an ass. 

\---1 hour later--- 

After what seemed like _forever_ my work was finished, I stood up and stretched, my bones popping loudly and feeling much better now that they could move. I gathered my things, left the 24 hour cafe where I spend way too much time, and drove home. 

I finally stepped into my apartment after about 15 hours of being away with classes for college, classes for work, and my own homework as well as grading. I took off my jacket and undid the buttons on my shirt, stepping over to the mirror in the entryway, making a mental checklist of myself.  

Ridiculous auburn waves that refuse to stay where I put them? Check. 

Lightest skin anyone could ever call tan? Check. 

Wide green eyes, slightly tired from overwork? Check. 

Thick pink lips, a little thicker than I personally think is necessary? Check.  

Deciding that I was sufficiently decent looking enough to get a man once in a while, I proceeded to put my things where they needed to be for the next day. 

"Joey?" I called out, trying to see where he was. 

No answer. 

"Joooooeeyy?" I singsonged throughout the apartment. 

Still no answer. 

"Joe, where are you?" I called, he'd never be able to resist coming out now, he'd kill me for calling him 'Joe'. 

He still didn't appear... weird. 

I wandered into the kitchen and found no Joey, just some dishes in the sink and a note stuck to the microwave that said 'Eat me'; I laughed and looked inside. He had made spaghetti and meatballs and actually saved me a plate, how sweet. I decided to find him before eating it and walked into the livingroom, peered into the bathroom, and decided he must be in the bedroom... maybe he had gone to bed early, I guess that was possible; much more likely than him leaving without telling me. 

What I found was rather unexpected though. At first I couldn't quite grasp what I was seeing.  

Joey was in my bed, which is normal, except that he had kicked off all of the blankets and his bare ass was up in the air. I almost yelled at him, I really thought for a second that he was masturbating on my bed, which is what it looked like, but then I realized he was asleep. He was on his stomach... well, his chest and face mostly, his purple hair was splayed across the pillow that his face was shoved into. He had my t-shirt and pajama pants on, but he's so small and lean that my clothes are just huge on him, the t-shirt was halfway up his back and it looked like the pants had gotten tangled on his legs when he pulled his knees up, causing them to be pulled down... which is why his bare ass was sticking up from _my_ bed right now... ugh. 

I felt tingles run through my body and down to my groin when he moaned, and then scolded myself; he was asleep, and we're just friends. We had talked in the past about 'no commitment' sex, he kept insisting that I "look like a good shag", but I had rejected the idea, mostly because at the time he was still a couple of months underage. He said I'd change my mind when he was older... and he might've been right. He's legal now, and judging on his all-too-frequent sexual harassment, still willing... but right now, he's asleep. I was just about to walk out, hoping he'd be less exposed when I came back, when he let out the most amazingly lustful whimper. I turned to look at him again and saw him buck just the tiniest bit which made me realize that he was very hard... so much that he was pressed into his own stomach because of his position. My body heated up and blood rushed southward. I took a deep breath and went to turn away when I heard his voice, small and full of desire. 

"Sky..." He half sighed, half moaned my name and I became almost as hard as him. Thinking he had woken up, I started toward him, but then he continued. 

"Ah... please.... mmph, Sky... nnn..." He moaned and whimpered, and I realized he was dreaming... about me. The tingles shot through me again and collected just below my center. I decided since he had caused it, I'd just have to wake Joey up... in the nicest way possible, so _he_ could take care of it. 

I quickly stripped down to my boxers and climbed onto the bed carefully, straddling the part of Joey's legs and feet that weren't under him. I took in the sight before me and my hand drifted to a pale hip, trailing my fingers up his back and then back down his leg until I was leaning forward to reach my hand down toward his knee. 

Leaning further forward, I wrapped myself around him, bringing my hands around his stomach and chest and showering his back with kisses. He whined desperately and pushed back into me, the sudden friction causing me to gasp and moan loudly. I growled low in my throat and pulled my hand up his side, kissing just below his shoulder blade. 

"Joey." I said his name softly, my voice coming out husky. 

He moved a little, rubbing his ribs against the hand resting on them, but remained unconscious. 

"Joey... wake up...." I leaned down to his ear and spoke softly into it before kissing just below. 

"Joey... we can't do this if you don't wake up. I promise you, you want to wake up." I kissed and then gently bit his neck. 

"Mmmnnh... S-... Sky... ah..." Smiling, I lifted my head to look at his face, thinking he'd finally woken up; I was wrong, he was still dreaming. I groaned and pressed my body against his, kissing down his neck and biting him a little harshly on the shoulder. 

"Don't do this to me, Joey. C'mon... wake up, sweetheart." I punctuated each word with little nips and kisses on his neck and around his ear, his body reacted, he was pressing into me and groaning, but not waking. 

Apparently I was going to have to be a little more forceful. 

I raked my fingernails up his thigh and quickly wrapped my hand around his weeping erection, earning an amazing mewl and buck into my hand. _'I'll bet his dream is getting a little out of control.'_ The thought made me laugh to myself. 

"Joey, Are you awake yet, baby boy?" 

He continued making fantastic noises and bucking into my hand, but still, he didn't respond. Suddenly I knew exactly what would make him wake up, if vivid dreams, heaps of affection, and screwing my hand wouldn't do it, maybe something, or somewhere, a bit more... intense would. 

I reached up to the table near him and growled when he pushed back into me, causing me to automatically grind against him.  

"Dammit, Joey." I ground out, trying to concentrate long enough to pull the small bottle out of the side table drawer. When I finally got ahold of it, I sat back on my heals and he whined, trying to push back into me. I put one hand on him to stop his movement and used the other to squeeze a little bit of lube in between two pale white cheeks that added up to one perfect ass. 

Tossing the bottle onto the table, I bent over to kiss his back again as I brushed one finger into the lube and pressed it lightly against the tight, pink hole in front of me. 

"Joey..." I called to him, very carefully and began to press my finger into him; he'd have to be stretched a bit before I could wake him for sure. He mewled and whimpered, pushing back to take in the entire digit at once. I moved it around, pulled it out and pushed back in several times, loosening him a bit before I added a second finger. 

His moans were making me leak heavily and I hoped that my idea panned out, because I really didn't want to have to shake him awake before taking care of it, and I sure as hell wasn't going to fuck him while he slept. Teasing and preparing him is one thing, but no way am I going to actually have sex with him like that. 

I scissored and wiggled my fingers enough to add a third and kissed his neck gently when he whined a little. Once his body adjusted to all three fingers moving and stretching him he seemed to get impatient because he started thrusting himself back onto my fingers, making little satisfied noises at the feeling. 

I smirked, knowing now that my plan was a sure-fire success. Choosing the appropriate direction, I thrust my fingers into him: once, twice, three times, before hitting the right spot. 

"Nnnnhhhha-aAAHH!" His sleepy whimpers turned into a full-blown outcry and his threw his head back, pushing hard onto my fingers. I tried to his the same place again and was rewarded with an even louder cry of pleasure. 

"Skyyy-AH!" He pulled his arms under him and lifted his head, pushing himself up so he was now on his hands and knees in front of me. 

He looked back at me with lust, pleasure, and confusion on his face, his mouth silently forming a word. 'Sky?' 

I leaned over him, quickly capturing his lips with mine, he eagerly returned the kiss and when we broke apart I whispered into his ear, letting my lips brush it as I spoke.  

"It's about time you woke up."  

He shivered before gasping and jerking back when I brushed over that spot again. I withdrew my fingers to give him a chance to catch up. He seemed to assess the situation very quickly and looked up at me, biting his lip. 

"You... changed your mind?" He attempted to sit up on his knees and I let him, sitting back on my haunches as he turned around so he could look at me. The pj pants were already tangled and got very twisted on him when he tried to move so I pulled them off completely and tossed them aside. 

"How could I not? I walked in here to find you with a raging hard-on, naked ass ready and waiting in the air, moaning my name. Any man who could walk away from that should be put out of his misery." My voice was low and husky and matched well to the lust in Joey's gorgeous grey eyes. 

He bit his bottom lip and glanced down at my boxers before quietly reaching forward and pulling them down as far as he could. I pulled them off the rest of the way and dove forward to kiss him deeply. Pushing him back down onto the bed, I moved to grind my aching erection against his and moaned at the friction. 

"You prepped me?" He asked, breaking away for a second. I nodded, lost in the long-awaited feeling of his skin against mine. The look in his eyes was a little wild as he seemed to force the words from his throat. "Then fuck me." 

I couldn't resist the low growl that escaped me at the command; that was _ridiculously_ sexy. I quickly rubbed a bit of lube over myself, just to be sure. His legs wrapped around me as I positioned myself at his entrance, I pushed in just a little, moaning at how hot and tight it was. He suddenly pulled me forward with his legs, pushing himself down onto me, crying out at the sudden fullness he had inflicted on himself. 

When he was ready, I pulled out of him and pushed back in very slowly; it was agonizing and amazing at the same time. I bent forward and kissed him harshly before quickly moving to his neck and jaw, kissing and nipping at the tender skin. I bit down on his collarbone to leave my mark on him, sucking and licking at it to soothe the bruise that would form. 

My thrusts were getting faster, and I moved to find that place inside him again. When his head flew back again and he gasped, I knew I had found it. I pounded into him, hitting his prostate each time, his mewls, yelps, and unintelligible words were bringing me close to the edge. 

"Ahnnn... Sky!" His face twisted with pleasure as I gripped his swollen staff and pumped in time with my thrusts. I was starting to get a little frantic, pumping harder and faster as I neared my breaking point. 

"Oh, god... I... SKY!" Joey yelled out as he bucked into my hand and clenched around me, making me moan loudly. 

He covered both of our chests as he came and the sight pushed me over the edge, I moaned and growled his name as I released inside him. I kissed him deeply and moved to lay next to him. 

He snuggled up to me and sighed, looking up at me; I raised my eyebrow, a prompt for him to speak his mind, he didn't usually need asking. 

"That... was the best dream ever." He giggled. 

I laughed and pulled him closer to me, which unfortunately brought to light that we were very sticky. 

"Come on, you need a shower." I scooped him up and walked toward the bathroom. 

He glared up at me playfully. "Well, whose fault is that?" 

"You were the one dreaming about me." I countered, tipping a bit so that he could stand up in the shower. 

Taking the shower head down, I turned on the water and adjusted the temperature before rinsing my chest quickly and moving to clean the pale boy standing in front of me. When I put my hand on his chest to wash him off, he continued staring at the ground, a very un-Joey like thing to do. I stopped washing him and put my hand on his jaw to make him look at me. His face was a deep shade of red and he wouldn't make eye contact. 

"This is the part when you get shy?" I teased before kissing him gently. 

"Shut up, Sky." He grumbled, getting redder. 

"I'm only teasing. What's wrong, Joey?" I was getting a little worried, I hoped he didn't regret what we did, and all those times that he insisted we should have sex... even if I was having some interesting thoughts of my own now. 

"I..." he started quietly and paused. 

"I'm still me. What've you got to say?" I put my arm around him and kissed the top of his head, the way I always did when he needed comforting. 

"I jus' don't wanna fuck up our relationship." He said quietly. 

I sighed. "This is us we're talking about, sweetheart. We're good. We always have been and we always will be, no matter what. Sex is not going to screw it up for us, no matter how amazing, but if you'd feel better, we don't ever have to do it again." 

He looked up at me with wide, red eyes. "That's not really what I meant... I... well, what would it take?" 

I was getting pretty thoroughly confused by this point, I moved so I could hold him against my chest and still be able to see his face.  

"What do you mean?" 

He looked like he was going to cry, this was not normal Joey. "What would it take... to screw it up... to ruin _us_." 

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him for a moment in surprise. "You haven't done anything to ruin us. Did I?" 

He shook his head, no, it wasn't me. 

"Well... to ruin us... you'd have to... I don't know, I guess it'd have to be a really serious betrayal. It'd take a lot, I wouldn't give you up easily. You know I love you, Joey." 

He sighed and a tear slid down his cheek as he spoke. "That's the problem." 

He looked up at me, his eyes shining with tears; I couldn't understand what he meant and was very relieved when he started to speak again. 

"It's so easy to say it to you, and mean it. You're my best friend, I love you... and I should. The problem is that... well, I love you, Sky. As in, I love you, stay with me forever, love me, cuddle me, I want to be with you... and I don't want you to have me because we just had sex and _now_ I'm telling you this. I just don't want to ruin our relationship because of being fuck buddies and wanting more... I'll fuck it up." 

Relief washed over me, he loves me, he didn't do anything awful, he's not pissed about the sex, he just loves me. 

"Joey." I pulled his chin up to look at me. "I could never hate you." I felt him relax and I bent down slightly to press my lips against his. "I love you, too, Joey." I said softly against his lips. 

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open for a second before he whispered. "You do?" 

I smiled and squeezed him tight. "I still wouldn't have slept with you while you were underage, but I don't care about age difference now, you're legal. I was just afraid that since I already loved you so much, and there was never much of a boundary to label you as a friend instead of a boyfriend, that I would really fall for you. As it turns out... I already have." 

His full pink lips spread into a grin and I saw my normal, happy Joey coming back through. I felt him wrap his arms up around my neck and he pulled me down for a kiss, instantly parting his lips and slipping his tongue into my mouth. As we separated we both broke into huge grins and he giggled. 

"I'm so glad you had that dream, you little perv. You'll have to tell me about it sometime."  

He bit his lip and then leaned up to plant a soft peck on my lips. "I love you, Sky." 

I hugged him to me and spoke into his hair, holding him tight. "I love you, too, Joey."


End file.
